1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable jar cap rotator and particularly to a device of the type described such as may be used for household purposes. More particularly, this invention relates to a household type article including in combination a jar cap rotator, a can perforator and a bottle opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of the type described for mechanically rotating jar caps has heretofore been cumbersome and difficult to operate so as not to be particularly adaptable for household purposes. A typical prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,742 issued on May 28, 1974, wherein a frame and clamping apparatus is provided in combination to accomplish this task. Devices of this type are difficult to use and are not of the typical household variety. The present invention is an easy to use jar cap rotator, and includes in combination therewith a can perforator and a bottle opener so as to provide a household article which finds utility in a wide variety of household chores.